Missing Judas
by Nivalis
Summary: One person from the future reflects on the biggest mistake they ever made: abducting Shawn Farrell.


_Disclaimer: I will own the 4400 the day I get abducted by persons from the future and given the powers to make my fantasies come true…which will be NEVER. _

_Warnings: Contains slight religious references._

_Authors note: This is just an idea that I had a long time ago and that came back to me while I was bored and looking through please read and enjoy!_

x x x x x

Missing Judas

It simply wasn't meant to be. It was a mistake, no worse, it was a damn coincidence.

Shawn Farrell wasn't supposed to be abducted. His cousin Kyle was.

They had planned it all, to the tiniest detail. They had made up the perfect plan. And it was all shattered by the cruel, uncontrollable twist of fate. At least that was what they wanted to believe, because it was easier to say that there always existed coincidences, that there where always odds that might occur; like in the saying 'Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong'. Yes, It was easier to blame a higher force then themselves. Because they had screwed up. They had planned everything to the tiniest detail and forgot to put the most important factor into their formula:

Shawn Farrell.

They hadn't thought that the loyalty towards his cousin, towards his family, was so strong that he would jump between Kyle and the light. From all they had known Shawn wasn't a hero, he wasn't even brave. Just in this second when they didn't needed it he was.

Kyle had been perfect for their plan. He was destined to heal and help people; he was brave enough to jump between the innocent and a growing danger, unlike Shawn. The boy was a dreamer, thinking everything would turn out good, not able to see who was the danger and who was the innocent in the game.

Kyle had a perfect family. The relationship with his father was more like a friendship and he had a great relationship with his mother. His parents loved each other deeply and he had two great cousins and an amazing aunt. Shawn had nothing like this. He envied his cousin for his family, held animosity for his father, and though he loved his brother and mother he sometimes considered them a burden.

Kyle was stubborn and would follow his own will; he wouldn't fall for the illusion of false prophecies and promises. Shawn was stubborn as well, put so easily manipulated by Jordans promises.

Jordan was a factor for himself, he was supposed to be the new leader of the new world, the foundation of their new religion.

Kyle had been supposed to be his most loyal follower, the one Jordan would trust the most, just to be the one who finally would look through the illusions build up by the man and the one who shattered them. Supported by the strength his family and his natural wish to help the innocent would have given him.

Kyle Baldwin had been supposed to be the Judas to their Christ.

Sure it was still Kyle who had killed Jordan Collier for them, but it wasn't the same. His first death had been planned all along too make sure he would be considered the next Christ, but the ultimate betrayal was still missing. The one thing that made their plan perfect. Kyle should have been the one who made it, the only one who could do it.

They had wanted to abduct Kyle for a lot of reasons. But they had chosen him for this one task because of one thing; they had wanted to give him the powers of ultimate salvation and destruction for only one reason: His loyalty towards his family. Because this was what assured them that the boy would fulfil his place in their scheme.

But now the one quality that had made them chose Kyle Baldwin was the one reason why they feared Shawn Farrell more then anything else.

Because trough his intervention in their plan he had shown that he was as loyal as Kyle towards his family.

But now Shawn Farrell considered Jordan Collier his family.

Kyle had been perfect for their plan and Shawn was the complete opposite: He was the ultimate danger.

END

x x x x x

_Author's note: Please be aware that E__nglish isn't my native language, so please don't flame me for every mistake I made xsmilex._


End file.
